Rogue in the House, Part 1
"Rogue in the House, Part 1" is the first part of a two-part episode (forty-fifth) of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on April 17, 2004. Information Major characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) Secondary characters *The Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Hun (Greg Carey) *Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) *Triceratons (Flashback) **Zog (David Zen Mansley) *Federation (Flashback) *Fugitoid (Flashback) *Karai **Tall Karai aide (Flashback) **Short Karai aide (Flashback) *Foot Ninjas *Foot Elite *Foot Techs *Foot Mechs Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Leonardo: There comes time in the life of the ninja when he or she must choose between the path that others would have them follow and the true path of their heart. Karai was raised by the Shredder, taught ninjutsu by the Shredder and she serves the Shredder still. But there's something about Karai that's different. She's not like the Shredder and because of that, Karai is going to have to make a choice between serving the Shredder and serving own sense of honor. I only hope she makes the right choice. Plot Synopsis ---- Open inside Shredder’s new lair. Karai greets the freshly healed Utrom Shredder and takes him out of the stasis tube where he was being treated. The warrior then places the Utrom inside the Shredder exo-suit. Karai informs her master that the Foot Clan of New York has been decimated by the recent gang war in New York City. The pair are joined by Hun, who explains that while their numbers have decreased, those that remain are strong - and growing more powerful. Hun leads Shredder and Karai to a new laboratory, where Baxter Stockman’s brain is being contained in a stasis tube. Hun explains that Baxter has been used to create a group of powerful remote controlled Foot Mech Ninjas. Among the new robotic threat are copies of the USA President, the Prime Minister of England and a Foot Mech Splinter. Shredder decides to send out Foot Mech Splinter so it can destroy the Turtles. Cut to a wharf on the river, revealing Shredder’s new lair to be on a Japanese Freighter. In the city sewers, we see the Turtles are having some fun on their Shell Sleds. Suddenly, they spot a large figure ahead and are stunned to see that it's a lone Triceraton! The Triceraton begins to attack - but rather than assaulting the Turtles, it turns its attention to one of the Shell Sleds! The Triceraton is delusional and thinks the Shell Sled is a Federation robot - in no time the saurian brute destroys the vehicle. We discover that the alien warrior's helmet has been cracked, allowing oxygen into the Triceraton's air supply - the oxygen is making him loopy, since the alien breathes a different atmosphere than what we have on Earth. The warrior's delusions get the best of him and cause him to believe that the Turtles are his commanders. Seeing an opportunity, Leonardo assumes the role of Commander and orders the Triceraton to give a status report. The alien reveals that his name is Zog, retells the tale of how he was separated from his unit back in episode 32 and states that he has failed at his mission to recover the Fugitoid. Zog then asks for permission to commit suicide for failing, but Leonardo makes up a story that the mission was a success and that Zog should be proud of himself for his survival skills. The Triceraton warrior lifts his chest in pride and smiles. Don explains that the oxygen is slowly poisoning the alien. Donatello can't stand by and not help, so he rigs up a canister of sulphur dioxide (Triceraton's natural atmosphere) and connects it to the soldier's helmet. This makes it easier for the giant to breathe, but it doesn't prevent him from believing that the TMNT are his military superiors (much to Raph's relief). As Don finishes his task, a badly injured and weak Master Splinter stumbles toward them, warning that there is an intruder in their lair. The Turtles mount their Shell Sleds with the now unconscious Splinter. Mikey orders the delusional Triceraton to follow as the group takes off towards their home. As the TMNT race through the sewers towards their lair, they suddenly stop as their lights reveal a second Master Splinter standing in front of them! The standing Splinter orders Leonardo to drop the unconscious Splinter immediately. Leo and the others are confused. Cut to the Foot lab. Hun, Shredder, and Stockman’s brain watch a monitor as the scene plays out. Hun decides to try to trick the TMNT into thinking that the real Splinter is the imposter. The injured Splinter claims that the standing Splinter was what attacked him, and tells the Turtles to destroy him, while the standing Splinter insists that the injured Splinter is the imposter, and again orders Leonardo to put him down. Their pleas further confuse the Turtles. Shredder, growing weary of the situation and feeling that the Turtles will never fall for such an obvious ruse, commands Hun to make the Foot Mech Splinter attack while it still has the element of surprise. All of a sudden, the "injured" Splinter's eyes glow red, and he leaps out of Leonardo's lap and viciously attacks the Turtles, which reveals that he is the Foot Mech Splinter, and that it was merely faking injury to fool the Turtles into letting it into their lair. As the Mech pummels the surprised TMNT, the real Splinter counterattacks and they engage in a battle. The Splinters are yet again mixed up in their brawl and the Turtles don't know who to help. The robot wins its battle with the real Master Splinter, sending him flying into a wall and knocking him senseless. The Foot Mech Splinter then turns its attention on Mikey. With the robot's identity revealed, Shredder commands Hun to have it attack at full force. The Turtles then order the delusional Triceraton to attack their robotic enemy. Zog rushes in and grabs the Foot Mech Splinter, holding it above his head and ripping it in half! Donatello finds a remote on the robot, which he says can be used to trace it back to its unknown creators. Don heads back to the lair to get some equipment while the others wait for him to return. Inside Shredder’s lair, Hun stammers that there must have been some kind of technical difficulty. Shredder is enraged by the failure. Donatello returns to his companions with a device that will allow him to trace the source of the remote control found inside of the Foot Mech Splinter. Master Splinter is very upset and demands that they find those that sent an imposter of him to infiltrate their home. Raphael is pleased to see this fiery side to his normally contemplative mentor. Everyone climbs aboard their vehicles and heads off. Inside Shredder's dojo, Hun tells Shredder that the Turtles will probably be able to use the Mech Splinter's remote control to trace it to the freighter. Shredder declares that if the TMNT are stupid enough to attack him on his turf, he will be ready for them (he then cuts a table in half and begins to laugh maniacally). Open at the wharf at night, near the Shredder’s freighter/lair. Don has led his brothers, Master Splinter and Zog to the vessel using the remote. Leo, Raph, and Splinter leave to search the ship while the others wait for orders on the pier. The ninja trio climb aboard the ship and take out some Foot soldier guards on their way. They find a grate and peer inside - spotting the Shredder in his lab with the other deadly Foot Mechs. Our heroes decide that they'll have to destroy the ship to remove the threat. Leonardo radios Mike and tells him to use Zog to unmoor the freighter, so they can sail it out to sea and sink it. Leonardo asks Don to find a way to blow up the craft once it's in deep water. Karai reports the security breach to Shredder, who sends Hun and four Elite Ninjas to search the ship, and hold the Turtles if they find them, so he can destroy them himself. Karai is visibly shaken when this order is given (since she offered the TMNT a truce). Shredder demands to know if there is a problem, but Karai denies her misgivings and excuses herself to sound the alarm. Mike and Zog successful untie one of the moorings and head off to remove others - as a group of Foot ninjas close in on their backs. Leonardo, Raphael and Master Splinter make it to the bridge of the ship, but they find Hun and the Elite Guard waiting for them. Leo radios Mike to get reinforcements for the fight... but there is no answer. Outside, we see a group of Foot soldiers surrounding Mikey and Zog Quotes * The Shredder: (To Stockman's brain) Stockman... you've lost weight. * The Shredder: (To Stockman's brain) You should have quit while you were... a head. * The Shredder: (After being transferd into his armor) I stand before the world ... reborn! *'Leonardo'': '''Soldier, engage the enemy! *Zog: Yes sir! FOR THE REPUBLIC! Trivia * The Shredder has new armor on this episode. * Baxter Stockman has a new appearance in this episode. He is now reduced to a brain and eyeball in a jar. His new look may be a reference to Cain from ''RoboCop 2. * The Triceraton that escaped from Secret Origins, Part 1 reappears in this episode. His name is Zog, and the oxygen on Earth is causing him to hallucinate and believes the Turtles and Splinter are Triceraton commanders. * The Foot Gunner from the TMNT 2003 video game make its debut as the "Foot Mechs" in this episode. * Footage from this episode of Ch'rell and Karai would be used for a brief flashback for Back to the Sewer episode Something Wicked. Gallery * Rogue in the House, Part 1/Gallery Video File:TMNT S02E19 Rogue in the House Part 1 External links *"Rogue in the House, Part 1" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes